Two in the Morning
by The Avalon Initiative
Summary: Two Teen Titans get to know each other better in the wee hours of the morning. Hint: Rob x Rae. Check out the bio page for new stories and updates. -COMPLETE-
1. Chapter 1

**Part I**

After a long night of fighting crime, the tired Teen Titans are in their beds fast asleep. Robin starts tossing and turning in his bed as visions of Slade creep into his dreams. Suddenly, he wakes up with a scream, relieved that it was only a dream. He gets out of bed and starts pacing around the room for some five minutes. Robin takes a few steps toward his bed, then stops. He knows full well that he won't be able to go back to sleep.

Robin opens his door and walks out into the hallway. He thinks about going into the kitchen to get a glass of milk when he stops in front of Raven's door. He looks at her door wondering if he should bother her so late (you know how she can be). He knocks lightly a few times as he whispers, "Raven. Hey, Raven."

Soon enough, Raven comes to the door, opens it halfway and says, "What…do you want?"

Robin answers, "It's me, Robin. Sorry to wake you."

Raven tells him, "Robin? What are you doing up? It's two o'clock in the morning."

Robin, feeling bad, tells her, "I know, sorry again. I had this nightmare about Slade and I couldn't go back to sleep. I just needed to talk to someone about it."

Raven is semi-annoyed, but opens the door for him. Only because it's Robin. "Come on in."

Robin walks into her dark, gothic room. Raven snaps her fingers to light up a few candles. She sits on her bed as Robin sits next to her.

Raven asks, "So…this dream about Slade. What happened in it?"

Robin replies, "He was everywhere, all around me. Even when I couldn't see him, I could feel him. Every step I took, every move I made, he was there mocking me. Telling me how no matter where I go, he'll always be there…"

Raven interjects, "…to torment you. Make your life a living hell."

"Yeah. Something like that."

"I get those types of dreams too, only they're about my father Trigon."

"So, how do you deal with it?"

Raven replies, "A lot of meditation, a lot of patience and tons of willpower. Slade, like my father, may be still out there. But knowing you'll get another chance to defeat them in real life, that's what will truly help you from letting the dreams consume you. Besides, you're the toughest person I know. You can handle it."

Robin smiles at her remark. "Wow, thank you Raven." He then starts looking around the room. He says, "You know what? With all of us living here so long, this is the first time I've ever been in your room. It's nice."

Raven responds, "You don't think it's creepy?"

Robin tells her, "Well, only if you get rid of those skulls. Then it would look just like my room." Raven laughs. He adds, "It's cool. Nice mirror, big chandelier, soft bed…" Raven's eyes open wide, as do Robin's. He tries correcting himself, "Uh, I didn't mean…"

Raven tells him, "I know what you meant. Don't worry."

"Well, I think that was my cue to head out. Thanks for the advice, Raven."

"My pleasure." He gets up and heads for the door. She says, "Hey, Robin?" He turns to her as she asks, "What made you come here to see me?"

Robin thinks for a second, then tells her, "Well, I don't know. I walked by your door and remembered how you went inside my mind when Slade infiltrated it. I knew you'd be able to help me tonight. Plus, I felt we've connected on a different level since then. I've felt that we've been closer…unless I'm just making that up."

Raven lets him know, "No, I feel that way too. I don't see eye-to-eye with the others, mainly Beast Boy, but I feel comfortable being open with you. I feel closer to you, too."

Robin says, "I'm glad things are vice versa then. Well, I'm gonna try to head back to sleep. Again, thanks Raven."

Raven replies, "No problem, Robin." Robin closes the door behind as Raven looks at the door and smiles. She climbs into bed and snaps her fingers to turn out the candles.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part II**

It's the next night. Once again, the Titans are in la-la land, this time after dealing with Mammoth & Gizmo. It's about 1:30 AM when Raven comes out of the bathroom and heads back to her room. She doesn't have on her cape; just the leotard. She walks by Robin's room as she starts remembering the pleasant time they had the night before. She then stops, turns around and knocks very lightly on the door. "Robin? Robin?"

A groggy Robin soon enough opens the door. "Raven? What's up? Is everything alright?"

Raven replies, "Yeah, I'm fine. I was just walking by after coming out of the bathroom. I wanted to talk, if you had a minute."

Robin tells her, "Sure, I always have a minute with you. Come in."

Raven walks in as Robin turns on his lamp. Raven sits on his bed while Robin sits on a chair near the bed.

Raven tells him, "Hey, nice soft bed you have here, Robin." They both laugh after what he said last night.

Robin replies, "Ha ha, very funny. You know, you look different."

Raven asks him, "Different? How?"

"I'm not sure. It's a good different, though."

"I don't know. Oh, maybe it's because I'm not wearing my cape."

"That's it! I guess 'cause everything isn't…"

"…Covered up?"

Robin blushes and replies, "Yeah, covered up. Sorry, you wanted to tell me something."

Raven responds, "Actually, it's something I wanted to ask you. Umm…I've always wondered what someone's thought about…" Raven is embarrassed to ask.

Robin tries to coax her. "Thought about what?"

Raven finally blurts it out. "About me. What do you think about me? I don't mean to sound insecure, but I'm not exactly a normal girl."

Robin replies, "Hey, besides in the shower, I'm always wearing my mask. Not exactly normal either." Raven smiles. "Okay, how would I describe Raven? Well, you're not the most social or cordial or the warmest…"

Raven says to him, "Is this how you impress all the girls?"

Robin tells her, "Let me finish. You're not on the most social or emotionally involved because of your powers. You told me your emotions run your powers."

"That's right. That's why I meditate so much, to keep my powers in check."

"So, 98 percent of people will see you as the brooding, gothic girl that's not to be messed with. But that's not how I see you."

"And how do you see me, Robin?"

"I think you're smart, very strong, great to talk to…this is gonna turn into a Raven love fest. Should I keep going?"

"Do you see me stopping you?"

Robin laughs, then continues. "I don't know what else to say. Once someone really gets to know you, they'll see how great you are. I saw that last night. I see it tonight. I've seen it every day I've ever been around you. You're an amazing person."

Raven is surprised and pleased by his comments. "Wow, that's really sweet. I'd cry, but my powers might zap you." Both of them laugh. Raven tells him, "I should be headed back to the room. Thank you Robin; you've been a big help. I didn't come here fishing for compliments."

Robin replies, "Well, I'm glad you decided to visit the nest, so to speak."

Raven says, "Thanks again, Robin. You're so sweet." The two of them hug tightly for five long seconds. They let go and just look at each other for a few more seconds.

Raven asks him, "What?"

Robin replies, "I was just about to ask you that."

Raven asks, "Umm….your arm. How's your arm? Gizmo scratched you pretty good today."

Robin tells her, "Don't worry, I'll live. I'm actually feeling pretty good right now. Thanks for asking."

Raven smiles and replies, "That's good to hear. I'll see you in the morning." Raven leaves the room.

Robin says to himself, "And she smells so good too." He turns out the light and heads back to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part III **

The next morning, a few hours after Robin and Raven last talked, the Titans are up and about. It's around 9:30 AM. Cyborg has finished cooking breakfast (including tofu eggs for Beast Boy) and is now cleaning the dishes. Beast Boy is eating and playing his favorite Space Monkey game, with Starfire as an on-looker. Raven, having woken up 20 minutes ago, walks into the kitchen. She's ready to make her usual herbal tea, but sees that it's been made already.

Raven says, "Cyborg, you made herbal tea for me. Thank you."

Cyborg tells her, "I'd love to take the credit, Raven, but Robin actually made it for you. You can thank him out on the deck. He's there now." Raven walks toward the deck with tea in hand.

Beast Boy asks Raven, "Hey Raven, wanna play the master of…?"

Without looking at him, Raven simply says, "No" and walks out on the deck.

Starfire asks Beast Boy, "Why does she not wish to battle with the monkeys of space?"

Beast Boy replies, "Beats me. I guess she's already accepted defeat."

* * *

Raven approaches Robin, who is standing out by the balcony looking at the ocean. She says, "You didn't have to do that, you know."

Robin turns to her and says, "I know, but I wanted to. Plus, it gives us an excuse to talk alone when the sun is out."

Raven smiles and says, "I guess you do know how to impress the ladies." They both laugh.

Robin asks, "So…what's going on here?"

Raven wonders, "Going…on?"

Robin answers, "Between you and me. I mean, the past few nights have been nice. Maybe it was the privacy or…I don't know. It's been special."

"Yeah, I've enjoyed it too. It's been private and intimate without being…intimate."

Robin smiles, then asks, "So, what do we do from here?"

Raven looks down, then turns her back to him. "Look Robin, I've never had any friends until I met you guys. Relationships are new to me, but integrity is something I stand by deeply. With that being said, I don't want to step in between what you and Starfire have."

Robin's eyes bug out of his head. "WHAT?! Raven, I don't go out with Starfire."

Raven turns to him and replies, "What do you mean? You're always talking and chummy and together all the time, I just assumed…"

Robin says, "I like Starfire. We have good conversations and we continue to learn each other's cultures, but there's never been anything romantic about it. We're just friends. Did you say we were 'chummy'?"

"Wow, I didn't know. I guess a guy and a girl who live together and that are real close _can _just be friends."

"See, now you're going against our case."

Raven blushes, then says, "Yeah, I just realized that. Umm…wow."

Robin lets her know, "You said wow already", and awaits her answer.

Raven waits a few seconds and says, "You know what? I think that…" Suddenly, their belt buckles start beeping, which is a sign of trouble. The other three Titans rush out to the deck as Cyborg says, "You guys get that?"

Raven replies, "Yeah, trouble."

Robin whispers to Raven, "Guess I'll have to wait." He then yells out, "Titans, GO!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Part IV **

8 hours later, around 5:30 PM, the Titans arrive back at the tower. They have just come from an extensive battle with Slade and his ninja droids. At one point during the battle, Robin went against his own plan of staying close together to run off and go after Slade. As a result, Starfire got herself hurt.

Cyborg yells, "I can't believe you did that back there, Robin!"

Robin replies, "Look, I know. I had to hear it on the plane the whole way back. I shouldn't have left you guys like that."

Cyborg tells him, "We were outnumbered. We don't need our 'leader' to go off on a personal vendetta."

"Oh, so I'm not a leader anymore?"

"After a stupid stunt like that, to me, no!"

Beast Boy jumps in. "Come on, guys. You gotta chill out. We are a team."

Starfire adds, "Yes, we must not fight amongst ourselves." She then grabs her right arm which was hurt in the fight.

Cyborg says, "Look, another result of your…"

Robin interrupts. "I'm sorry you got hurt Star, but I did what I had to do. I…I can't talk about this right now." He walks away.

Cyborg yells out, "Hey, get back here…!"

Raven decides to chime in. "Would you stop it?! What the hell is wrong with you?! Robin was trying to help us. If he stopped Slade, then problem solved and he'd be a hero. Yes, he sometimes gets a little crazy when it comes to Slade, but he's resolved those problems."

Cyborg asks, "How do you know that?"

Raven replies, "Trust me, I know. Unfortunately, Slade got away. If you can't see that Robin was trying to help us all, maybe you need to install a new CPU. You can't blame him for Starfire getting hurt. We're all big boys and girls. Now if I ever hear you unfairly question or doubt his commitment to us again, you will feel the full extent of my severe bad side! And this isn't even close to my normal bad side." She walks off as Cyborg, Starfire and Beast Boy stand there in silence.

Beast Boy says, "She seemed a little miffed."

Raven walks into the hallway and is shocked to see Robin leaning against the wall close by. He heard most of what she said to Cyborg. Raven asks, "I guess you heard everything."

Robin replies, "Most of it. Thank you for sticking up for me. You didn't have to do that. You didn't have to threaten him though."

"He was being an jerk. We were outnumbered anyway. It's not your fault we got a few scrapes here and there. I'm not gonna let anyone talk like that about you."

"Thanks. So, can we continue our talk from this morning? I did make you herbal tea."

Raven smiles and says, "There's a lot I want to say. After the battle, I can't deliver it all right now. I want to tell you everything I'm thinking and not forget anything. Meet me in my room tonight."

"I like where this is going already."

"Easy, bird boy. I just wanna talk."

Robin says, "Okay, tonight it is. I'm headed to my room; I need to sit down. Thanks again for defending me." Raven kisses him on the cheek. Robin asks, "What was that for?"

Raven says, "Thanks for being you." Raven walks toward her room. Robin smiles, then walks off to his room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Part V**

Some six hours later, at around 11:45 PM, the Titans are just about ready to hit the hay. Robin sneaks around the halls as if he were infiltrating an enemy's hideout. He doesn't want the other Titans to see him heading toward Raven's room. After much maneuvering, Robin stands in front of Raven's door. He stands there wondering how he's gonna feel after leaving it. Will he be able to live happily ever after with Raven? Or will he be greatly disappointed and have to live with it?

Robin is prepared to knock on Raven's door when it opens by itself. He walks into the dimmed room saying, "Raven? It's me. Are you…?" Before he could finish, Raven comes out of nowhere to grab him and pin him against the wall. A shocked Robin looks into Raven's passionate eyes. She closes in and proceeds to give him a wet, juicy, steamy, lustful kiss. After 10 seconds, which felt more like 10 minutes, she breaks away.

Robin is in a euphoric haze. "So…what happened to just talking? Not that I'm complaining, though."

Raven replies, "I wanted to be impulsive and go with my emotions for once. It felt pretty good." She smiles.

Robin tells her, "I second that. So what does this mean?"

Raven walks away from him. She then turns to look at him and says, "It means that I care about you a lot. These last few days with you have been absolutely great. My problem is that I don't know what that means long term."

Robin walks up to her, holds her hand and tells her, "Well, I care about you too, Raven. I have a connection with you that I've never had with any other girl. I want to see where we can take it. What makes you think it won't work long term?"

"It's just that…"

"What?"

"It's about Malchoir." Robin is surprised by her answer as she continues. "Malchoir said all the right things to me and made me feel like the luckiest girl in the world. Once I let my guard down, he stabbed me in the back. He just wanted to get out of that damn book. He left crushed me. I'm not sure I'm ready to go through that again."

Robin replies, "If you think I'm here to deceive you like Malchoir did, you…"

Raven stops him and says, "No, that's not it. I'm just confused right now. I didn't think I'd have to deal with something like this so soon. I never thought that the two of us would…you know."

Robin replies her, "Yeah, I hear you. Well, if you're so confused, what made you kiss me like that?"

"I wanted to be spontaneous for once in my life. I felt great, but I thought it might define things for me. It didn't."

Robin says, "Let's try this then." He comes up to her, kisses her and says, "I'm worried about messing up the Titans' team chemistry. I'm worried about fighting Slade or the Hive, yet I'll be too concerned with how you're holding up. Trust me, I thought of dozens of reasons why we shouldn't be together. But I'm still here, Raven. You know why? Because I know we're good for each other."

Raven bellows out, "Damn it, Robin. I don't get it!"

"Get what, Raven?!"

"It's me, Robin! You don't think I want that, too? I do, but I'm a different breed. My powers magnify everything that I feel and experience. Everything! I'm not saying I don't want to be with you. I'm saying I'm not ready for that type of relationship."

Robin stands still, looking at the floor and trying to soak in what she just said.

Raven continues. "Honestly, as you felt in that kiss, I can only give you that same physical energy right now. No guy just wants a physical relationship."

She just smiles as Robin says, "Yeah, I wouldn't want you all over me like that. That would be icky." They both laugh. Robin adds, "I totally understand. If you're not ready, that's okay. I'm not here to push you. Whatever you want to do, I'll be cool with it."

Raven says, "Really? I didn't think you'd be so understanding so soon."

Robin replies, "I just want everything to be good between us; relationship or no relationship."

"Robin, come here." Raven tears up as she hugs him tightly. She whispers to me, "I'm sorry. I just need time to figure myself out."

Robin replies, "You know I'll be here. I'm not going anywhere." They let go as Robin tells her, "I'm going to go now. Get some sleep. We have to follow up on Brother Blood's activities tomorrow. Good night, Raven."

He walks to the door when Raven says, "Robin…"

Robin stops, turns his head and says, "Tomorrow. Go enjoy your soft bed." His now on-running joke makes Raven smile.

Raven says, "Tomorrow. Good night, Robin." Robin leaves the room as Raven wipes the tears from her face. Robin leans against her door, thinking about what just happened. He exhales, then walks to his room feeling melancholy.

Somehow, he must re-focus his energy on Titan business, for tomorrow is another day.


	6. Chapter 6

**Part VI**

The following morning, the Titans are up having breakfast. They're all at the table eating, yet no one has said a word to each other because of the fight last night. Raven looks around to see everyone's awkwardness. She says to the group, "Okay, let me be the one to break the silence. Cyborg, I'm sorry for snapping at you the way I did. It was the heat of the moment and you hit a trigger. I didn't agree with your opinion, but I should've handled the situation more properly. Again, I'm sorry."

Cyborg says, "No, it's all my fault, Rae. I shouldn't have yelled at Robin or insinuated that he wasn't out for the teams' best interest. My bad, Robin. Are we good?"

Robin replies, "We're good." They shake hands as the mood is lightened.

Beast Boy yells, "Sweet! This is good stuff. Everyone's smiling again. Come on, group hug!" He pulls Cyborg, Robin and Raven in for a hug. The now jubilant Starfire runs in and wraps her powerful arms around them, crushing everyone in her grasp.

Starfire exclaims, "Rejoice! This is tremendous. We must never fight again."

Robin tells her, "That's great, Star. We'll stop as long as you stop suffocating us like this."

Beast Boy says, "Seriously, I can't breathe."

Starfire says, "Oh, my apologies." She lets go as everyone is relieved of the pressure. After shaking off the cobwebs, Raven says to the group, "I'll be sitting over here trying to realign my spine." As Raven walks across the room and sits down on the couch, Robin admires her body and her whole presence. He decides to walk over and sit with her.

Raven looks at Robin next to her and says, "So…"

"So…"

"I'm glad we got all that resolved."

Robin asks, "Do you mean between the group or between us?"

Raven responds, "I meant the group, but I think we're settled too…right?"

"Yeah. Yeah, we're good. I wish that things could be more than this, but…"

"But I'm not ready for that. Not yet anyway."

Robin tells her, "Just checking to see if you change your mind for last night. Oh well. If it happens, it happens."

"Robin, you are very special to me. No matter what happens, that'll always be the case."

"Same here, Rae. And if you ever get those physical urges you were talking about, you know my room number."

Raven smirks and says, "You wish."

Robin smiles and replies, "Yes I do, Raven. Yes I do." Raven playfully hits him on the side of the head as Beast Boy observes their hi-jinx.

Beast Boy tells Cyborg, "Hey, those two have been pretty attached lately. Do you think they…?"

Victor wonders, "Robin and Raven?" They look at Robin and Raven, then look at each other and say, "Nah!"

Robin and Raven continue their pleasant conversation. Whether their relationship stays friendly or becomes something more intimate, they know they'll always have each other's back.

* * *

**From its start to its end, from July '08 to Jan '09, 'Two in the Morning' (and your response to it) has helped me dive back into writing again. For every hit, every review and every alert you guys added, I wanted to give you all a great big THANK YOU! I truly, truly appreciate it.**


End file.
